Who's to Say
by Courtanie
Summary: Part four of 'Living the Sin' saga. Kenny says Damien can't love Kyle. Is he right?


_A/N: Part four woooo!_

_(Following 'Living the Sin', 'Cat and Mouse', and 'You'll Learn' for those just joining us :D)_

_If you read the last one, then you know blood awaits you. So...be prepared and all that good stuff._

_I'm pretty damn sure this'll be the last one...Course I said that last time and look what happened. Stupid me._

_Anyways, M for noncon, violence, prob some guro...idk. Bad stuff. I write on a whim so we'll see what happens xD_

_Enjoy~ (Damiens POV btw, yay) (Aanndddd it'll probably be long. Get a snack.)_

_

* * *

_

I have to say, things have certainly became anything but dull these past ten months. I used to think that things were just supposed to be the same, a constant redundancy for me based on the fact that I'm trapped in the confines of Hell with my father and his minions being my only source of companionway.

But now...now that train of thought seems to have rolled straight off the tracks.

I have my own little companion now. It took a good amount of time, but he's finally gotten to a point where he isn't doing nothing but crying and sleeping all the time, trying to forget that he's with me and not back on Earth where I...borrowed him from. No, now I've gotten him to the point where I have little troubles in letting him roam around a bit with a guard just barely trailing him. He seems to be grateful for this reprieve as well, spending about an hour a day walking around and taking in what little scenery we have to offer here in Hell.

He seems especially thankful now, as well because of my decision to keep his foolish friend Kenny McCormick down here with him. After McCormick tried to run off with my pet on some grand rescue escapade, I could feel that my little redhead had wanted him to be his true savior. To be frank, I wasn't very happy with that fact. I decided that McCormick shouldn't have his revival abilities. I couldn't run the risk of him finding a way and taking my pet away from me.

That would just displease me too much.

After my toy begged me for a few weeks, sitting there in front of me with glimmering emerald eyes and a pathetic pout on his pale face despite me giving him books and other things to keep his interest, I bent slightly and allowed him and McCormick to be together again. I signed a contract with him, after all. I may have technically stolen him from his home in a most frowned-upon way, but I'm still an honest demon. I've very grudgingly allowed them to be together while I'm away in Hell doing my job and rounding up the souls for my father to judge or punishing the sinners myself. My only condition has always been that by the time I get back, McCormick is already long gone and Kyle is in his room waiting for me.

I found it to be pretty generous of myself considering I very easily could have kept Kyle locked in his room for all eternity for even _thinking_ about wanting to escape me.

He knows perfectly well that I won't let him go quite so easily.

I walk down the brimstone path leading up to his room and nod at the guard standing outside the path down towards it. I nod and he nods back. "Master Damien."

"Hey, Gragor," I half-salute. "Has he been well behaved?"

"As far as I know," he shrugs. "The yellow-haired one hasn't taken his leave as of yet, however."

I furrow my brows, taking a deep breath and calming myself before I get angry. "They know the rules," I state lowly.

"They've probably just lost track of time, My Lord," Gragor suggests. "Just smack them around a bit and they won't forget again."

I chuckle and nod a bit. "Sounds like a good plan," I state, moving past him towards Kyle's door. I come upon it's giant black wooden surface and start to prepare myself for teleportation before I hear Kyle's voice escaping through the open slits at the sides of the entrance.

"_Ken, please," _I hear. I raise my brow and stand with my hand on the door, listening closely.

"_Kyle, shut up," _McCormick hisses. I scowl, feeling a fire of anger in my chest. No one talks to my pet like that but me. _"I promise, everything'll be okay now."_

"_Ken...Kenny, no..." _he says pleadingly. I hear him yelp a bit, muffled by something, no more words escaping from either of them. I close my eyes briefly, feeling my chest pulled as I teleport from one side of the door to the other. I shoot open my lids and look over to Kyle's bed, my jaw nearly dropping as I find McCormick climbing all over him, kissing his lips and neck as though they belong to _him_. Kyle lies under him limply, his eyes shut and mouth pursed, whimpering softly as McCormick runs his hands along his sides.

Ken slides his hand up and curls his fingers in Kyle's fiery hair, pulling him upwards a bit and pressing their lips together. I watch in nothing but fury as Kyle moans softly, shakily raising his arms and grasping McCormick's shoulders. I can see his slender fingers locking into the fabric of the blonde's t-shirt, his lips very subtly pressing back into McCormick's. Ken raises his head slightly, panting over my pet as he digs his hips down into his, whispering, "_Calm down, Ky._"

I can't just watch him doing this to my property anymore. Someone needs to be taught a lesson. "Hard for him to calm down when you're rutting on him like a bitch in heat, McCormick," I spit.

They shoot their heads over at me, their pupils shrinking and Kyle visibly shaking underneath the blonde. We all lock stares and McCormick stays planted atop my pet, his face seemingly angrier with each passing moment. "It's your fault," he finally spits out. Kyle looks up at him fearfully as I remain in my spot. I know as soon as I move I'll not even try to control myself from mauling him.

Instead I take a deep breath and continue keeping eye contact with him. "Oh?" I question. "Just how is that?"

"You've kept him locked up for so fucking long. Kyle doesn't know what's going on anymore."

I raise my brow. "So you just basically admitted you're raping my pet."

"Fuck you, Damien! For the last goddamn time he's NOT your pet!"

I sigh and shake my head. "Honestly, must we go through this _again_?" I step closer towards them and see McCormick trying to ground himself over Kyle, glaring at me. Kyle's staring at me with fear. He's been with me for nearly a year now. He knows when I'm angry.

He knows when he's in trouble.

"I suggest...," I start slowly, "You get off of him. Right now."

"Or what?" he spits back. "You'll kill me? Oh guess what, you already did, you jackass," he snarls.

I have to smirk at him a bit. He's far too confident for someone in his particular situation. "You know perfectly well what I'm capable of doing, McCormick." I widen my eyes at him a bit and Kyle and I watch as he flies back off of my pet and down on the other end of the bed. I grab Kyle's arm and he flinches violently before I get him into a sitting position. I clasp my hand on his shoulder and can feel him tremor under my grip.

"Let him go, Dam," Ken growls.

I shake my head. "Still trying to play hero, are we?"

"He doesn't deserve this, Damien, and you fucking know it."

"I don't hear him complaining. The only one I hear bitching right now is you." I look down on the redhead beneath me and squeeze his shoulder a bit. "Kyle, would you like to give your input?" He looks up at me before dropping his eyes again and shaking his head briskly.

"Kyle!" Ken protests, reaching over and grabbing him. I lose my grip on him and watch angrily as McCormick pulls him into his arms and clasps around him tightly. Kyle just stares at the floor, shaking and obviously confused. "I don't get what the fuck your problem is," he hisses at me.

"You," I roll my eyes.

"No, I mean this whole fucking thing, you ass," he growls. "Why the FUCK do you treat Kyle like this?"

I raise my brow at him, looking down on the shaking redhead in his arms. He flickers his green eyes into mine and I see a twinge of hope passing through them. I narrow my gaze at him until that twinge disappears. He sits up slowly, trying to pull himself from McCormick's grip. The blonde won't loosen up on him so he goes back to staring at the floor.

"I treat him as I would any other mate," I chuckle.

"You'd keep them locked in a room and tortured?" He screams at me.

"Torture isn't the term I think applies here," I reply smoothly. "He's gotten a lot of freedom these past few months. Isn't that right, Kyle?"

We watch as he slowly nods against McCormick's shirt and I see Ken's face drop even further. "You bastard," he mutters at me, holding Kyle tighter.

"Maybe so, but I'm a bastard that calls the cards," I point out. "Just what do you think you were doing trying to mark him for your own?"

"He'd be better off with me than with a possessive jerk off like you," he states.

"He didn't sound too thrilled with that idea," I cock my brow. My eyes pulse and a slimy strand appears from underneath the front of the bed beside me and lunges at Kyle. It grabs his arm and he whines lightly as it and Ken try to pull him on either side. I summon another appendage and it grabs him around the waist, fiercely prying him apart from McCormick and sending him flying back towards me. He lands on his back on the sheets, looking up at me in worry. I stare at him darkly and he gulps, redirecting his attention to the ceiling.

Another arm grabs Ken and holds him still as I trail my claws along Kyle's body, tracing along his neck and sneering at the fresh red marks along his pale, ashy skin. "Why do you think he'd like you more, McCormick?" I murmur, feeling Kyle's heart rate rise with fear.

"Because unlike you, humans have feelings," he growls at me angrily. "Unlike _you, _people can love!"

I pause for a moment, looking at him with a raised brow. "What makes you think I'm not capable of love, McCormick?"

"Well let's see," he replies dryly. "You raped him, killed him, and drug him down here. You torture him on a daily basis and keep him locked away from everyone and everything. You rape him every chance you get and constantly tell people to get away from him because you've claimed him as your own. That's not love, you fuck, that's just territorial."

I blink before narrowing my eyes slightly. "Oh. But you love him, do you?" I snarl from behind my fangs. "So much that you think you can just take him from me?"

"I'll find a way," he states lowly.

I feel the anger rising rapidly in my chest before I realize something and settle down slightly with a chuckle. "You want him?" I challenge. I summon more tentacles and we watch as they start tearing the fabric off of Kyle's form. He starts breathing heavier as his pants and shirt are torn to shreds, the remains laying in ribbons along his scrawny body. There's a moment of silence between us before I smile at McCormick, who's still staring openly at Kyle.

"Have him," I finish before one of the arms pushes into Kyle fast enough it slides him a few inches along the sheets. He cries out and throws his head back, leaving his neck open for an arm to come wrap itself around him and squeeze. He coughs slightly as the arm starts thrusting inside him and two more come and grab his thighs, spreading them apart and letting the other drive deeper. Kyle uses his free arm to reach up and grab the tentacle lying across his throat, trying to pry it off and clear his airway.

I turn my attention to McCormick, who's staring with wide eyes as Kyle's thoroughly fucked into his mattress. "He's all yours if you want him," I say lowly. "Show me this love that I apparently don't understand."

Ken looks at me and then a yelp from Kyle quickly turns attention back to the restrained redhead. "N-no..." he blinks slowly. I raise my brow, watching as a stray arm wiggles its way down Kenny's torso and into the front of his jeans. He bites his lip and his hips arch slightly as it grabs him and starts pumping him to the rhythm of Kyle's movement.

"Are you sure?" I taunt. "Just look at him," I gesture towards my pet and smirk at the struggling blonde. I have his appendages slide McCormick up in-between Kyle's legs, leaning his upper body overtop the boy. More arms restrain him and keep his focused locked on Kyle underneath him. He gulps and stares down on him with slightly parted lips as the arms tear apart his jeans and pull his now-erect cock into exposure. The tentacle around Kyle's throat releases his neck and wraps itself up around his mouth, his whimpers escaping in muffled spasms. His other arm is restrained and we watch his head loll around as he's driven into.

"This...this is wrong...," McCormick says shakily, barely trying to fight his way away from his own keepers.

"_Love_ is never wrong," I state monotonously. "Look at how much you _love_ him, McCormick," I say, watching the limb around his cock speed up slightly. The ones restraining his arms pull away and he catches himself on either side of Kyle's head. "Look at him," I tell him. "He's right there for you if you want him, Loverboy." The tentacle thrusting into Kyle pulls out from him and he starts panting, his head turned to the side as he tries to catch his breath. I can see Ken shaking as he stares down on my pet, I can practically make out his blue eyes boring into him hungrily and can't help but chuckle at his transparency.

The arm jacking him off releases his cock but wraps around his hips pulling him down towards Kyle's entrance, teasingly maneuvering his cock along my pet's reddened flesh and making the blonde shake harder.

"What's holding you back?" I murmur. "I'm givin' you permission. Look at him, McCormick, he's ready when you are." The arm around his waist pulls him down and presses him deep into Kyle. The redhead groans and shakes his head as McCormick lets out a startled gasp, staying still for a moment before pushing himself up straighter and staring down at Kyle's heaving chest before starting to thrust into him on his own. I watch him with crossed arms and can feel my lips turning into a dark grin.

He grunts as he keeps pushing into the trapped boy, making him slide along the sheets and making his chest arch up slightly with each push. The tentacle around his waist recedes and I can see him driving deeper without the tether. I can see Kyle struggling to get his arms free and raise my brow a bit. I wonder...

I release one of his arms and make his gag fall loosely around his throat. Kyle coughs out and starts beating on Ken's shoulder with a weak fist. "Ken, no!" he cries out, trying to push him off. "No, Kenny, stop!"

McCormick grabs his assaulting arm and presses it back down into the bed, leaning up over him and pressing his lips down against Kyle's. Kyle screams against him and tries thrashing around. I'm half-tempted to let the arms restraining him leave him be to see how things would go...but this is interesting enough as it is.

Kenny sloppily kisses the redhead and he keeps turning his head frantically. He locks eyes with me for a brief moment and I realize a familiar tint within his emerald stare: begging.

He wants my help.

I smile and chuckle, shaking my head and leaning against the wall, watching my pet as his no-doubt former best friend continues plowing into him. I see sweat dripping from off McCormick's face and watch him carefully as he hits into Kyle harder, making him scream from around his mouth. Kyle tilts his head back and takes a few gasps of air, tears faintly rolling down his cheeks.

"Ken...please..." he croaks out. McCormick picks up his pace in response, the sound of their skin contacting echoing atop one another. Kenny's free hand laces through my pet's hair and I can hear him repeating 'no' over and over again. I narrow my eyes slightly at the trapped redhead, crying and begging. I haven't seen it in quite some time.

It's making me angry.

I make his gag wrap around his mouth again, reducing him to mere mumbles as Ken's movements get harder and more jarring. I watch the blonde's back as he heaves and pushes down into him one last time, shaking with a low groan and gripping Kyle's hair tightly. He holds still for a bit before taking a deep breath and sitting up straight, pulling his now-moistened cock out of my pet and watching him from between his legs.

"...Fuck..." he says softly, shaking his head. I get up from my position on the wall, watching him stare at my redhead with infuriation building. I have a few of the spare appendages grab him and throw him down onto the floor. He lands with a loud oomph and stares up at me with a marred look of fury, guilt, and confusion.

"And you judge me," I say, tutting my tongue at him.

"You...you made...made me..."

"I did nothing to make you do anything, McCormick," I state darkly. "You saw an opportunity and you decided to go for it."

He stares at the ground blankly and I kneel down in front of him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at me. "What is love?" I ask. "Define it."

"It's...it's caring...and...a-and you know...loving. Wanting the best for them..."

"You truly believe that what you did was best for him?" I smirk.

"I...I..."

"You know nothing of love," I spit. "Love, McCormick isn't defined by words, you dumbass. It isn't defined by actions either. It's a state of mind. Your state of mind was nothing more than hormonally driven attack."

"Well what the FUCK is what you're doing then if you're so high and fucking mighty about it?" Ken screams at me.

I pause for a moment and smirk, leaning down towards him. "I'm doing what's best for him," I say lowly into his ear. "I'm protecting him from the likes of you."

He pulls back slowly and narrows his eyes at me. "What?"

"It's my job to punish those who've done wrong," I say. "At first, I believed that killing you would be your punishment but also a benefit for Kyle's sake in the long run. Now I see that my judgement was erred by matters of your deceit. I went about this situation completely backwards."

"What...what the fuck are you talking about?"

I smile wider and grab his chin tighter. "What is life to you? Do you find it to be a game? I know that's how you found death to be. You often looked forward to being here. It wasn't home. It was an escape...," my smile drops. "Perhaps that was our problem all along. You'll be sent back to Earth. You'll live until it's truly your time. You won't be making contact with my pet again for as long as you live."

"What?" he whispers.

"You heard me," I growl. "You don't fuck with me." My eyes pulse and McCormick fades away, sent to my father for his sentencing. I sigh, getting to my feet and looking over at the bed, seeing Kyle looking an absolute disaster. I have his restraints release him and he falls limp onto the sheets, taking deep, desperate breaths. I walk over and watch over him, staring as his eyes find mine and expressions of nervousness flash through his expression.

"He's gone," I say simply. He gulps and nods, sitting up slightly. I grab under him and heft him up into my arms. He stares at me and I frown at him. "It's my job to punish the sinner."

"I know," he whispers, leaning his head against my shoulder. "I have sinned."

"Good boy," I say quietly before closing my eyes. I open them to a dark, stone room with nothing but a door and a window, looking around before staring at Kyle. He looks back at me with sad eyes and I sigh, setting him on the floor.

"Do you know what you are being punished for?"

"I...I'm not sure..." he says quietly.

"You broke my trust, Kyle," I say with darkness underlying my tone.

"Forgive me."

"You laid under him before you knew I was there and did not try to fight him off. You didn't express your understanding of the rules, acting as though what he did was what you wanted."

"Forg-give me," he repeats, taking shallow breaths.

I watch him for a moment as he crosses his arms and holds himself tightly on the concrete floor, sniffling pathetically. I shake my head and kneel down in front of him. He looks at me with glistening eyes and I take a deep breath. "You know I have to take your soul for this."

He nods, "I know."

"McCormick was the exception to the rule. He never really had one to begin with with his whole immortality thing going on..." I cup his chin and keep his head steady. "But you're mortal. Mortals must be punished."

"I know."

We stare at each other for a moment before I lean forward and kiss his lips slowly, trailing my tongue along his mouth and tasting his blood. I've grown to love the taste so. I pull back and watch the red trailing down his face and nod at him. He just stares back as I hold out my hand and a needle and thin wire appear in my palm. He looks at them briefly before staring back at me in mild terror.

He's grown used to my occasional punishments. He knows they never last as long as they seem.

I thread the wire through the needle and stare at him, grasping his chin and slowly bringing the needle up to his face. I push it through the corner of his mouth and he lets out a cry. I run my thumb over his cheek, starting to push through his upper lip and watching the blood already starting to dribble down onto the floor. I bring the wire a good length from his jaw before puncturing his bottom lip as well, pushing through and sliding the needle over, pressing it back out and stranding it over the first line of wire. I push it through his upper lip once more and stare at the thin black X over his mouth.

I look at him and see his pained tears trailing down his cheeks and nod. I lean forward and run my tongue along his mouth once more and his erratic breathing slows down a bit. "Good?" I ask.

He blinks at me and I smirk back, shaking my head before starting to repeat my stitching down across his lips. "For not telling the rules to McCormick, for remaining silent, I cleanse you," I state lowly. I work my way down to the edge of his mouth and quickly tie off the end and bite through the metal. I look at my pet's mouth and smile at him amusedly. He stares back with a still-guilty expression and I shrug.

"Turn around. Sooner we do this, the sooner you'll heal." He snivels and does as told. I run my claw down his back before lifting the both of his arms and trailing my tongue up along them. "Can you feel them?" I ask softly. He shakes his head and I kiss his spine a few times before grabbing my needle once more. I pull his arms up along his back and lay them stacked horizontal against his skin. I start threading my wire and puncture his forearm, dragging down the metal strand and lacing it through his wrist diagonally under it. He stays perfectly still as I start stitching down his arm, only the occasional sniff escaping him.

"Good boy," I whisper, biting his shoulder softly and getting a soft groan from him, licking my teeth as I continue working. "For embracing him back," I murmur, quickly and tightly stitching down along his skin. His blood is pouring down his arms and I watch it drizzle onto the floor in steady streams. As I finish I bite off the end and stare at my handiwork, covered in his escaping blood. "You're cleansed." I finish.

He looks back over his shoulder at me with tired eyes. The blood loss is already getting to him. I have to work quickly. I grab him and turn him around to face me. I grab his thighs and push them together, his calves in opposite directions of one another and stare at him. "No numbing for this one," I mutter.

His eyes widen as he watches me lining up the needle and his breathing increases. I press my needle down and he screams from behind his stitched lips as I start sewing him together. I push down his legs and hold him steady as I continue working. I look up and meet his tear-soaked eyes. "You laid under him, Kyle," I say lowly. "If I had not gotten there when I did, I have almost no doubts of what you would have allowed him to do."

He shakes his head and I sigh, making my stitches bigger and quickly working my way down his thighs until I hit the tip of his knees and come to a stop. I watch the blood spewing down his legs and listen to his gagged cries and lick my lips. "You are cleansed." He looks up into my eyes and shakes violently. I unzip my jeans and pull out my now-throbbing cock, pumping on myself before sitting on the floor and reaching over, grabbing my bleeding pet and lifting him over my hard-on before slipping him down onto my blazing skin.

He arches up slightly but does little to protest as I start guiding him up and down my shaft, his blood covering the both of us in a warm, fluid mess. I kiss his chest around my markings lightly, nipping at him with my fangs before grabbing his semi-erect cock and pumping on him sensually. I smile as I hear a small moan escape his throat. That fool McCormick couldn't satisfy him. He couldn't get Kyle to give himself over to him like I've been able to do.

I continue raising and lowering him onto me and jacking him off as I watch his face, kissing his arm lightly. He's flushed but quickly beginning to pale with each thrust as more blood gushes out of his stitching wounds. I bite a few times into his arm and chest, trying to speed the process up if only slightly.

"Good boy...very good," I whisper, pulling on him faster. He moans as I buck my hips up into him and I can't help but smile more.

What is love?

Love is nothing but a state of mind, at least, in my opinion.

Absolute dedication. Protection. Firm establishment. Preventing the loss of the one on the other line of the affection...All are considered to be a part of this feeling that mortals go on and on about with hands over their hearts and fluttering eyelids.

To me...that doesn't seem like these few actions constitute as such a euphoric feeling as those described to me in the past by mortals.

But as I watch Kyle's pretty flushed face and listen to him moaning quietly from pain and my working hand...something's there. I don't know what exactly, but something is. I've done everything that I know of to keep Kyle down here with me.

Total isolation. Threats. Giving him more. Taking away things...Somewhere along the lines in the mess of everything I've done to him, he's grown to get used to me. He's well aware of what irks me, how I react, how he should react. He knows that when he messes up, I have to take his soul so he can be cleansed enough for him to not have to be sent to toil in the deepest layer of Hell.

It took time, but he's learned this.

He starts whimpering and I speed up slightly, bouncing his restrained form atop my lap and smirking up at him as he pants and tenses around me. His muscles clamp down around my cock and I moan, nibbling his side before my hips arch up at the taste of his blood and I explode into him. It only takes a few strokes of my hand before he cries out all he can from behind the wires and releases onto the dark floor beside us.

I breathe heavily a few times before pulling him off of my cock and setting him back onto my legs. He chokes a bit and starts trembling as he pales more quickly. He leans down into me and nuzzles his face into my shoulder and I watch him with a raised brow. I feel his blood continuing to pour out onto me and he starts choking again. He twitches a few times, struggling for air. I lean down and open my fangs, biting down on his throat and holding steady before I feel him fall slack in my arms. I release my hold on him and lick my fangs as I stare at him.

He's still leaning against me, his cheek resting on my shoulder. I look from him to the dark room we're in and frown a bit. I can't keep him here.

I hold him tightly and close my eyes, opening them to the soft flamed lighting of his room. I stand and lay him down on the bed, watching as my wire starts to disintegrate into thin air and his limbs fall slack with the rest of him.

I stare down at him for a few moments and sit down beside him, watching his wounds healing already. His soul's already transcended...he should be back in about ten minutes. I shake my head down at him.

'_Unlike you, people can love!'_

What does McCormick know of love? What does anyone know of love for that matter? What is it but a word?

I scoot down a bit on Kyle's bed and lie down beside him, wrapping my arm around him and pulling him into me, frowning still as I feel his stiffened body. I want him warm again...I want a lot of things. I got what I wanted from the beginning I suppose, but maybe I want something more, too...

I bury my face into his red hair and take a deep breath. He's learned to respect me. He knows my rules and he's usually pretty good about following them. He doesn't cry or scream anymore...he just takes it. Maybe it's time to hope for something more. I lean down and slowly kiss his forehead, pulling back and staring at his closed eyes and his face glowing in the soft lighting.

I'll be damned myself if I ever find out what's going on because of this little redhead under my arm...but with any luck, things'll keep going as they are. Day by day, sin by sin.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Dam, he's so confused. Kyle too xD; (And Kenny couldn't resist his Jewish ass.)_

_Kahl has Stockholm syndrome if ya couldn't tell :B Eight months captive?...yeah that'd probably be happening._

_I've been sewing a bunch lately so...I couldn't resist throwing in some sewing in this too XD_

_I noticed something while writing though...there's like, almost no Dyle fanart ;~;...I know it's crack and not that popular, but dammit, I love it. If only. I. Could. Effing. Draw! /insert frustrated face._

_Oh well. I think that's the end of this tale o' mine xD I was gonna try to get Kyle out...but...you fight the devil...you're not gonna win, c'mon xD Aanndddd I just like Dyle so mach. So Damien won this one, woo!_

_(Unless I get randomly inspired...which is always a possibility. We'll see) :)_

_Thanks for R&Ring~ _

_(Random note: I was so tempted to title this 'Say it ain't Sew'...but...that would've...sucked xD)_


End file.
